The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connector assemblies that are configured to engage daughter card assemblies inserted into an electrical, optical, or computing system.
Some systems, such as servers, routers, and data storage systems, utilize connector assemblies for transmitting signals and/or power through the system. Such systems typically include a backplane or a midplane circuit board, a motherboard, and a plurality of daughter cards. The systems also include one or more connectors that are attached to the circuit board(s) for interconnecting the daughter cards to the circuit board(s) when the daughter card is inserted into the system. Each daughter card includes a header or receptacle assembly having a mating face that is configured to connect to a mating face of the connector. The header/receptacle assembly is typically positioned on or near a leading edge of the daughter card. Prior to being mated, the mating faces of the header/receptacle assembly and the connector are aligned with each other and face each other along a mating axis. The daughter card is then moved in an insertion direction along the mating axis until the mating faces engage and mate with each other.
The conventional backplane and midplane connector assemblies provide for interconnecting the daughter cards to the backplane or midplane circuit board by moving the daughter card in an insertion direction which is the same as the mating direction. In some cases it may be desirable to mate the daughter card in a mating direction that is perpendicular to the insertion direction. However, when the header/receptacle assembly is on a surface of the daughter card and faces a direction perpendicular to the insertion direction (e.g., perpendicular to a surface of the daughter card) and the connector is on the backplane circuit board and also faces a direction perpendicular to the insertion direction, it may be difficult to properly align and mate the header/receptacle assembly and the connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector assembly that facilitates interconnecting a daughter card to another component along a mating direction that is perpendicular to an insertion direction of the daughter card.